Beaten, battered and bruised heart
by Black-Veiled-Swan
Summary: On the run from her past Jade Monrow hopes to find refuge in the small town of Sweet Amoris. Will her luck finally run out or will her crazy abusive past catch up with her?(I suck at summaries lot better than it sounds promise)
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I saw that there were not that many Castiel Candy fics so I had to contribute my own, this fanfiction includes some of my personal experiences and if you know me you will be able to pick them out easily. I wrote this on the advice of my would be physicist/ like best friend ever (yes you know who you are) and somethings are particularly graphic and sensitive, I do not mind constructive criticism but please don't kill me based upon opinions. Just remember some people's life styles are different I don't judge and put labels on you so please dont judge me. If you have any questions or personal comments please feel free to message me.

I really hate having to write author's notes for each chapter so this is how I roll... I do not own any of the My Candy love characters except my own. I do not own any bands, songs, products or anything of the sort that is or will be mentioned, they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

-Jade-

I lay in huge bed, alone, in my empty room, alone, and in my way to big house, alone, in a new town where I knew no one, I was in every since of the word, alone. This would be my fifth new school in three years, every school I left the reason was always relatively the same, expulsion for one reason or another. Now here I was starting my day like I did most of my days anymore, it was three am said my bedside clock and I still had not slept any. What a surprise. Since I evidently wasn't going to get any sleep, even with the help of my sleeping aids, I got up and dressed in my normal running gear, sweatpants and a hoody from one of my various schools, leashed my german Shepard Willow and headed out.

My grey hoody covered my black skullcandies and blue hair perfectly I pulled my iPhone of of the front pocket of my hoody and put on my skullcandy headphones, I listened as the combination of Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, Hollywood Undead and so of my favorite artists began blaring through my headphones. This morning though I had no clue where I was going partially because I was new and the other part because half the time my eyes were closed as I hummed to the therapeutic voice of Curt Cobain and the guitar part of Heart shaped box by Nirvana. I was an outcast wasn't I? Aw but who cares, fuck normal!

I could trust Willow to run without my control, I bought her right before _**the incident **_and she was being trained as guard dog but she was just a pup at the time and couldn't do much but console me after it happened. Since then she and I have become extremely close and she is very protective of me, but she is on of the sweetest dogs I've ever met. It pissed me off to no end when people assumed that she was mean just because she was a big dog, in fact when she trusted you she was nothing but a big baby.

My ranting was harshly brought to a halt when I ran right into someones stone hard chest, I looked up and saw a fiery red head with steel grey eyes glaring down at me rather pissed. When I looked around for Willow I saw the reason for me running into the guy, Willow was currently wrestling with a Belgian Shepard on a leash attached to the hunk I just ran into. Now that I could actually look at the guy without being worried about Willow he was quite literally gorgeous. His bright red hair seemed to glow in the early morning light and his eyes were an unusual shade of blue grey that I couldn't look away. The guy tapped his ear signaling me to take my head phones off, I did and unveiled my long blue hair but all the guy did was look down at me expectantly. The expression he was giving me was seriously starting to piss me off so I snapped at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" The guy looked throughly shocked for a moment before snapping back.

"I was waiting for and apology." He said with a sickening smirk.

"Well sorry cherry but you'll just have to fuck off I'm not in the mood to apologize. Willow, come now."

With that I snapped my headphones back into place and began running again, only this time I let Willow lead me home. When I got home I slammed and locked my door, the house my aunt bought me was way too big for only one person and I hated it, it only made me feel more alone. I jogged up the stairs and flung my dirty running clothes in the hamper and went to shower. Thank God for hot water because after the morning I've had I needed a scalding hot shower with my peach scented shampoo and conditioner. After practically scalding away the first layer of my skin I got out and threw on some black skinny jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket and combat boots before straightening my hair and running down the stairs.

Before leaving I stopped and filled up Willow's food and water bowls, grabbed my red motorcycle helmet and army green messenger bag. I headed out the door and climbed on my black and red motorcycle and revved the gas speeding away to my new hell hole called school. When I saw the wrought iron gate with the weird scrawl on the top saying "Sweet Amoris High School" I knew the next eight hours of my day were going to be miserable just by looking at the parking lot. Everywhere way I looked I was surrounded by preppy people dressed in colorful clothes and riding in nice cars bought with daddy's money and it made me sick. Now to go ahead and establish my reputation here as well, I revved my bike and smirked behind my face shield as I saw people run in different directions to avoid being "hit". I parked near the back of the parking lot and whipped my head out of my helmet and stuck it under my arm and trudged through the parking lot to the doors of the school while people cleared a path for me.

Once inside a short lady dressed in powder puff pink came up to me and looked me up and down.

"Young lady, you must be new other wise you would have know that motorcycles are not allowed on school property. Now I need you to go see Nathaniel in the student lounge right behind me and he will take your paper work and I would advise you not to bring that, that thing back to school tomorrow."

The old lady who I assumed was the principal warned me and I walked past her without so much as acknowledging that I had hear a word she said and into the student council office. When I walked in a saw a guy with his nose buried so deeply in paper work you would have thought they were conjoined twins. I cleared my throat a few times but still couldn't get his attention so I opened the door again and slammed it rudely, but it had the desired effect. His head snapped up from the papers and he glared at me.

Before he could speak I went ahead."Well now that I have your attention, the principal said that you were supposed to take care of my registration form. So here." I said as I thrust the papers at him.

"Don't slam the door, that's all I ask! And I'm not your slave but yes I am the one who looks over the forms." looked for a moment before speaking again. "Well you have all of your papers but you need to pay the twenty-five dollar fee and have a student ID made before the end of the week."

I pulled the money from my wallet and slid it across the table to him and he took it and looked at me pleasantly and said "Very well enjoy your first day as Sweet Amoris High School."

I replied with a mumbled "yeah what ever" before going into the crowded hallway and literary cursing the day before it started because this was going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Castiel-

After having a run in with some snippy bitch from the park I went on to school so I could sneak onto the roof again and that was what I did. I arrived at school with twenty minutes left before class started so I went to have a smoke on the roof. Just as I reached the balcony on the roof with my lit cigarette a kick ass motorcycle pulled into the parking lot and scared the shit out of all the pricks in the area. When the rider got off I was surprised to see a head of blue hair fall out of the helmet as the chick from this morning stormed into the school.

"Okay I have got to see this."

I said to myself as I walked down from the roof and into the hallway across from the student council room to hear golden boy scream at who ever was in there and mentally patted them on the back for pissing him off. Not soon after I saw the same motorcycle riding, sippy bitch from this morning come out of his office with a satisfied smirk on her face as she slammed the door behind her on the way out. Not interested in her anymore I turned my head away from her to look for my friend Lysander but looked back down the other direction as I heard someone yelling and moved down that way and was surprised at what I saw.

-Jade-

I walked out of the head-prick-in-charge's office purposefully slamming the door on my wat out and smirking before I saw the arrogant red head from this morning standing across the hall smirking at me, I rolled my eyes and started off down the hall. unfortunately it wasn't long before my peace was yet again disturbed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle from behind, I instantly tensed.

No one has touched me like that and the last person was...

No I cut myself off I wasn't going down that path again but it didn't stop me from whirling around to face none other than a crying Kentin.

"Ken you know I don't particularly like you and I will probably regret asking this but, why are you crying?"

"Well I-I just wanted to come w-with you a-a-and as soon as I got here th-there was this g-group of girls wh-who pushed me against the lockers and t-t-took my lunch money."

"Ken, do you have any more to eat with?" I asked in a motherly tone because he was whimpering so badly he just nodded no.

"Alright Ken first here is ten bucks for lunch and second show me which girls it was okay?"

I handed Ken the money and placed my hand on his back as we walked along and I tried to calm him down. A few feet down the hall we came across a group of highheal wearing, daddy's girl, snobby bitches who obviously thought they ran the school and Ken pointed to them. Of course,

I stood their looking at them for a second, untill they spotted Ken with more money. They came after him to steal his money again but I pushed him behind me and crossed my arms so they couldn't get by. The apparent leader looked shocked before a look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Oh that's right your the new girl so you don't know who I am yet but some advice stay out of my way."

She said as she tried to step around me but I stepped in front on her again. "Listen you little bitch my bother is the student council president and I'm Amb.."

I cut her off before she could continue on "No you listen I don't give a flip flying fuck who you are or about your stuck up brother! Now I will only tell you once you will give Ken his money back and you will leave him alone. Got it?" I snapped back.

The blonde stepped back to size me up and turned back to whisper amongst her pups. Alright now this bitch was really starting to piss me off. I took Ken off to the side and told him to stay there before going back to stand in front of them.

"Alright who's first okay you asian, you wanna know why your mean to Ken. You do it because blondey tells you to and your to scared not to do what she says out of fear that you might actually be kicked out of her posse and the reason you have so much lipstick tacked on is because your insecure about yourself and you think it makes you look pretty, your afraid of become a victim to her cruelty ."

I pointed to the brunet as the asian hung her head in shame "You, you stand off to the side so you can avoid eye contact with everyone and hope they don't discover your secret, well guess what I can see it but I'm not cruel enough to spill it for you."

"And you" I said pointing to the blonde "You are a cruel and manipulative person who bullies others for the shear satisfaction of putting some one else down to make yourself feel better. You make me sick." I said as I spit on her high heel.

The blonde looked stunned for a second and looked at the crowed that had gathered around us then back to me before she lunged at me. Before she could hit me I slammed her back up against the lockers with my hand around her neck. I looked her in the eye and glared for a moment before bringing my fist up to hit her.

"Now you are going to give Ken his money and leave him alone or I will hit you." I squeezed her throat to emphasise my point as she looked past me at her two friends for help but they just stood there.

Finally she looked back to me and croaked out "Fine Li give him his money." and I dropped her back to the ground to get Ken's money. I took it from the Asian and handed it to Ken and ruffled his hair and he hugged me while I told everyone to get to class.

The halls cleared and I decided I was just gonna skip because I deserved it. I walked out a side door and into a courtyard where a huge tree stood in the background just begging to be climbed. I walked over to it and slung my backpack up high in the tree and climbed up. I put my headphones on and let my leg hang down out of the tree. After a while I pulled a cigarette out of my bag and put it to my lips while I looked for a lighter. As I was looking I felt a tap on my foot and looked down to see the red head from this morning standing there.

With the cigarette still in between my lips I mumbled down a "What do you want cherry".

He looked up and said "You might not want to smoke here."

"And why is that?" I said sarcastically

"Because that open window right over there is the principal's office and the hassle of expulsion that comes with smoking on school grounds jmy isn't worth it."

"Okay well where do you suggest I go cherry?"

"Well I might show you if you stop calling me cherry."

"I'll think about it." I said seriously.

"Is that as good as I'm gonna get?"

"Yup."

"Well I need I smoke anyway. I'm Castiel by the way."

"Jade" I said as I hopped down from the tree and followed cherry to some unknown location.


End file.
